Best of Friends
by Archangela
Summary: Since the response to 'Wish You Were Here' was so positive, I decided to write another friendship songfic. No ships, no angst, no drama... just pure friendship beteen Ron, Harry and 'Mione. Enjoy! :)


AN: In response to the lovely reviews I got for "Wish You Were Here", however few they were, they touched me... so here's another friendship fic... hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I have no idea who wrote this song, but I know that it was used in the Disney's _The Fox and the Hound, which was one of the cutest movies I'd seen as a kid._

Dedicated to: Cat, who thought this up in the first place, and even went so far as to sing it to me on the bus. :) 

**Best of Friends**

_When you're the best of friends_

            Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk at the sound of approaching feet. Her steel-grey eyes watched her doorway carefully as the loud thumping came closer. 

            "Hey, Harry! Wait up!"

            Harry Potter, who had been rushing past her door, stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

            "Come on Ron! Snape'll have our heads!" 

            Ron Weasley appeared at the doorway, panting and out-of-breath. The Potter boy waited for his red-haired friend to catch his breath before grabbing him and dashing off down the corridor again.

_Having so much fun together_

            In spite of herself, McGonagall smiled. "Those two mischief-makers... they're inseperable."

_You're__ not even aware _

_You're__ such a funny pair_

_When you're the best of friends_

            Later on that day, another pair of eyes surveyed the two friends as they made their way, laughing and joking, to the Gryffindor table.

            "Potty and the Weasel..." he drawled under his breath.

            "Always together..." Draco Malfoy sneered. "I don't understand it though. Potter could have been so great... so powerful... He didn't need that pathetic Weasley by his side, or for that matter, that ugly Mudblood..." 

            He slammed his fist into the table. "Why them?"

            At his side, Crabbe and Goyle chuckled dumbly, wagging their heads from side to side. Draco sniffed derisively and turned his attention to his potatoes. However, that wasn't enough distraction from the warm and cheery laughter floating across the Great Hall.

_Life's__ a happy game_

            "Ron! Harry!" Hermione's voice rang out across the common room. 

            The two boys in question looked up from their chess game. "What?"

            "Why don't you study? There's a Potions exam tomorrow... unless you plan on failing it just like all your past exams in that subject." Hermione haughtily waved her tome at them. 

_You could clown around forever_

_Neither one of you sees_

_Your natural boundaries_

            "We can study tomorrow." Ron airily waved his hand back at her and proceeded to plan out a strategy involving his pawns and his left bishop. "But-" Hermione protested.

            "Aw, Hermione... can't you see how tired we are? We're _exhausted!" Harry dramatically slumped down in his armchair. Hermione glared at them._

            "Exhausted from planting Dungbombs in Filch's file cabinet, no doubt." she muttered. 

            "Wow! That's a good idea... thanks Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Yeah, we'll tell Filch you send your love!" countered Harry, happily pushing his queen to the center of the board.

_When you're the best of friends_

_If only the world wouldn't get in your way_

            "Potter! Weasley!" 

            Harry dropped his caterpillar eggs at the sound of Snape's voice. "No talking! This is an exam!" Harry could hear Ron gulp beside him, could almost see the blood drain from Ron's face.

            "Potter, over there, beside Mr. Malfoy. Weasley, partner Ms. Bulstrode."

            With much muttering and sidelong glances, the two separated, dragging their cauldrons across the stone floor.

_If only people would just let you play_

            "Slimy git. Feel like dunking him in my Scalding Serum."

            "Ah, that would probably clean his hair up."

            "That's good then. What are you going to do about his nose?"

            "Get Lockhart to charm it into growing smaller?"

            "Good one."

_They say you're both being fools_

_You're__ breaking all the rules_

            Hermione was red in the face from yelling at them, and Harry and Ron wore identical guilty expressions.

            "I've had it up to _here with the two of you! Why can't you both grow up for once and for all? Are you going to be this immature, this __insufferable for the rest of your lives?! I can understand detention... but __three in one day? As a prefect..."_

            Hermione continued to rant, and under the cover of her angry shout, Ron sneaked a grin at Harry.

            "She's in training to be the next Professor McGonagall."

            Harry looked sour.

            "She'll get that diploma all right."

            Hermione's eyes narrowed.

            "Are you even listening to me?!"

_They can't understand_

_The magic of your wonderland_

            Hours later, their ears bruised and their faces bright red from being yelled at by a prefect in front of the whole Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron retired to bed.

            From under the covers, Harry glanced at the snoozing figure in the bed across him.

            "Hey Ron."

            "Mm-fm?"

            "What d'you reckon we do tomorrow?"

            "Hogsmmmff..."

            "Hogsmeade? Yeah... why not?"

            "Mmmnn..."

            "Hey Ron."

            "Mm?"

            "'night."

            "'night."

_When you're the best of friends_

_Sharing all that you discover_

            Hermione glanced up from her book as Harry and Ron dashed in the common room hole that Saturday morning, cheeks flushed from the cold. 

            "Hermione!" Harry whispered excitedly, glancing around to make sure that they were alone. 

            "What?"

"Sirius wants us to meet him tonight, at the Shrieking Shack... just a little _rehn-__dez-__voos..." Ron told her excitedly, waving his arms around, and mispronouncing __rendezvous at the same time._

Hermione held back a laugh. "I'm sorry... I can't go... I have a cold..." she pointed to her red nose, and the boys smiled sympathetically. "You go, and tell him I said hello."

As they took off for Hogsmeade, Hermione watched them go. "And take care."

_When that moment has passed_

_Will that friendship last?_

"They're a wonderful pair... really, they are..." she whispered to herself, staring at the merrily crackling flames in the hearth. 

Hermione stayed up to wait for them, and she passed the time by sleepily dreaming about what their friendship would be like twenty years from now.

"Harry would still be famous, Ron would still be loud, I'd still be a bookworm..." she smiled.

_Who can say_

_There's__ a way!_

_Oh__ I hope,_

_I hope it never ends..._

"And we'd still be friends." she whispered to the silent room, before falling asleep.

Minutes later, the portrait hole swung open, and footsteps echoed across the room. 

"Look, 'mione fell asleep waiting for us."

"C'mon, help me wake her up, Ron. She'll get a bad neckache from sleeping like that."

"What if we can't?"

"Well, help me carry her up the stairs then."

_'Cause you're the best of friends._


End file.
